


At The Drop Of A Hat

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Disapproving Strangers, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hats, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, hat shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg & Molly go hat shopping and flirt a bit in public.





	At The Drop Of A Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to a prompt claimed by **SHolmes20** for my Summer Surprise Celebration, who wanted a Mollstrade fic and got the fic title as the prompt for the number chosen.

“Brown or grey?”

Molly studied the two hats Gregory had in his hand. They both were fedora style, though she wasn’t exactly sure. She wasn’t as current on men’s styles of hats as she was of women’s, being a woman herself. She studied the two hats closely, though, so she could give her best opinion. The brown one appeared to be made of a sort of tweed fabric and the gray had a very faint houndstooth design. “Do you have a specific outfit you’re planning to wear this hat with?” she finally asked.

“Black suit, no tie,” he replied. “I’ve gotten used to going tieless on the job.”

“Then the grey one,” she said. “Unless there’s a black one with a grey band? That could be good.”

He set the brown hat back down and then looked around. “Red band only, I’m afraid.”

“Hmm...if you can find a shirt in the same shade of red you could look quite dashing,” she said with a smile.

Greg chuckled. “Well, maybe I will and wear it for a date between us, but I think Rebecca would prefer I look handsome and that’s all. There are quite a few single mums in her Girlguiding troop, and they eye me up and down already.”

Molly laughed at that. “So I have competition?”

“Never,” he said, letting the grey hat drop to the ground and pulling her closer. “You have my heart, Molly. No one else.”

“I quite like that,” she said, winding her arms around his neck.

“Yeah?” he replied with a grin. “I love you, Margaret Hooper.”

“I love you too, Gregory Lestrade,” she said before kissing him. The kiss got quite passionate, and soon they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat and a scandalized looking older woman. “Guess PDAs are still out.”

“Bugger that,” she said, giving him another quick kiss. “You get the grey hat and I’ll buy the black one with the red band so I can find a dress that matches, and then we can have a proper date. I mean, if we leave the flat.” The scandalized woman made a disgusted sound and Molly simply winked at her before leaning down and picking up the grey hat and handing it back to Greg.

“You are incorrigible,” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m in love,” she said, looking for the black hat he’d been talking about. “Why shouldn’t I show it? I mean, unless it makes you uncomfortable.”

“After years of no affection, I find I rather crave it,” he said.

Molly gave him a grin. “Then I’ll give it to you whenever you ask,” she said. “In the meantime, Rebecca’s at school, and that means your home is empty. You can model the hat for me in private.”

“And shirt and suit combos?” he asked.

“Mmm, I was thinking just the hat,” she said as she found the black one with the red band. “We can put clothing on you later, I suppose.”

“I do like the way you think,” he said, picking up the brown hat again. “I think I’m partial to this one too.”

“More hats, more time to model,” she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek before heading to the register.

“As long as you agree to model one of my shirts, eventually,” he said, pinching her bum when she walked by.

She laughed heartily, turning and blowing him a kiss before she headed to the register. It had been so long since she had been in a relationship where she had so much fun, she realized, even out in public. Hopefully, this one would only continue to get more serious. It would be a nice change of pace.


End file.
